Omega Guiomar (A World Without Grace)
Master Core= |-|Shadow Guiomar= Shadow:... Guiomar Guiomar: What!, how do you know my name! I was never called by my name since I was a child. Shadow: That's because I AM you! haven't you realized the root of your problem yet! Haven't you figured out yet that the fault of this world's destruction yet, but God's? Guiomar: How cold this be his fault. Ever city I failed to save was because I was not quick enough. Every person I failed to save was because I failed to be righteous enough. Every question I failed to answer was because I was not emotionally strong enough. Shadow: Do you really think you are at fault for any of these things. Do you notice a common issue with all of the "solutions" you have just created. You are a limited being, just like every other possible human on the planet. Do you realize you will accomplish nothing in your own strength. Do you realize that belief of power is a lie. Guiomar:... Shadow: Exactly! So if you are born this way, why should you be at fault for anything you do. Should not God be held accountable for the sins of this world? After all, he is omnipotent right. He could fix everything in a second, yet he chooses not to. How dare he! But even more, how dare he put the fate of this entire world in the hands of a child. One who has learned to move, debate facts, fight, but can't even have a family yet. I tell you this. You HAD a family, you HAD friends who respected you and loved you. but you gave up all of that, all of that!, just to go out there, "save everyone," and to only be left with a message that you were not good enough, that your own efforts, your own works, are pointless in the eyes of the lord. Even MORE than that, you now have to stand here, ad simply accept, SIMPLY ACCEPT, that this entire world will fall apart simply because you failed to accomplish a goal that you were never meant to accomplish in the first place. Stop thinking with your head Guiomar and start feeling. Start feeling about how terrible this God is and how much he needs to go. Guiomar: I just don't know... Shadow: There there, it is ok to feel. I can already sense the tears coming into your eyes. You remember the reason you sought power. You remember the original reason you sought power. You wanted people to choose from the lesser of two evils. But isn't that EXACTLY what you are going through now. hasn't every decision you made based on this basic concept of picking and choosing between the lesser of two evils? Have your emotions set out, let them run wild. It is fully ok to be angry for God because of what he did. Guiomar: *sobs* I NEVER WANTED TO BE A PART OF ALL THIS! Shadow:Now I shall make a deal with you. We shall become one. Give me your Soul, and we will work together to create a rebellion against God. Let us become one. Then, we will take down the rest of humanity. Guiomar: *holds back his tears* Even after all this, I can't and won't let you take down God. Killing him will only lead to the distruction of the human race, because without him, there will be no one to order this universe. So no matter how terrible he is, I will fight! Shadow:... (What is this, even after all that, he still chooses to serve God. Most people would have joined me in the blink of an eye, but he keeps choosing to fight, even when things ARE hopeless. what Determination) Ok fine, If you won't kindly give your soul, then I will take it be force! Guiomar: Why is the platform rising up?! Shadow: This has nothing to do with our fight. This ends here and now! |-|Omega Guiomar= Sans: Hey, Here's a question for you. Do you believe everyone can be a good person, do you believe that everyone can be a good person if they just try? Omega:... Of course not! As it is written, there are NONE righteous, NO, not ONE! If there is one thing that I learned from my past, it is that no matter how hard you try, no matter how much effort into being a good person, all efforts in the end will be impossible. They will mock you, they will call you a fool, they will ridicule you, and most important, they will call you a hypocrite. Are you here to stop me, I have one goal to accomplish, and that goal is vengeance. I must continue to increase my stats regardless of how much effort it takes. In the end, I will overthrow the creator of this multiverse. Sans: Is that REALLY your excuse for killing everyone. Omega:Yes, but it's not like you have any better counter argument do you. Sans: Alright, here is an even better question. Do you want to have a bad time. Because if you take ONE step closer, you will not like what happens next. Omega: All the same with you creatures it, oh i get it, I'm the bad guy here, you're the good guy, and you are about to judge me. But you know, are you aware that we exist in a sinful state. No matter HOW hard we try, we cannot get out of it. Sans: you already said that Omega: Shut up and listen, want to know the real reason I killed all those monsters. It's because I understand human nature. You know, if you give a mouse a cookie he will ask for a glass of milk with it correct? That's the life I lived. A life where I tried my absolute hardest to be a good person, and it meant nothing. I was looked at as a man of pride. They called me a righteous pharisee. They kept saying that not a single sinless being existed in the universe, that I was just as bad, and had to be even PUNISHED, just like everyone else. This talk about good people is heresy. There is no good, only the lesser of two evils. And if that's ALL our efforts will EVER amount to, than why not embrace it, I wondered to myself... I did exactly that. I don't see mice asking for a glass of milk as I send them to Hell now, I just see them asking for the tiniest drop of water. Now through being a bad person, everyone finally says I can be a good person, everyone finally gives me a chance, everyone finally is asking to be my friend. but you know why I don't give them mercy, even after all their efforts, It's because they will BACKSTAB me later, you heard me right! Sans: Well have you ever heard the phrase "thou shalt not kill?" Omega: Only fools throw up a statement such as that one! Did you know there are thousands of laws that God creates. We can't follow these laws, and I concluded that If we can't follow the law, then even creating the law, ever to begin with, means nothing. All I see in this world is people who see kindness and take advantage of it as weakness. If I become good, they will just expect me to be even more good. That is why I choose to be evil. And just one more thing. If you think you are all good you are wrong. You are just as bad as me, a total genocider, JUST because of your sin of laziness, Is this not the way God hath set fourth his system? Here you are casting stones at me. If you think you are going to cast stones like an idiot, then you forgot the most important law of all. HE WHO IS WITHOUT SIN, CAST THE FIRST STONE, GO AHEAD, CAST THE FIRST STONE! I'm still not done. If everyone can be a good person, then why is their any need for salvation? Did not humans have a right to lock you up in this underground prison if such a scenario is true? After all, all monsters and humans would know exact right from wrong in such a case. Have not I done you a favor when killing everyone, after all, these monsters should be in a better place since I killed them and they are not in their sins. Does that mean I'm a good person, even after everything I have done to prove that I am not? As we can see, being a good person is impossible, if it was, all judgement halls like yours would not exist, and no one would get angry at anyone for any doing. Unintentional wrongs are still wrong, ignorant wrongs are still wrong, and these descriptions fit everyone here. So Am I justice? The answer is no, I seek only to see those who willingly do wrong continue in their sins, it is the prideful people who believe their group is right that should die. |-|AU Chara= |-|Nanashi= Nanashi: Look who decided to show up. Guiomar: Who are you, state your name, address, purpose for being here, phone number... Nanashi: I don't need to give you anything, don't you recognize me. It's me Guiomar. Guiomar: By what sense do you speak, By coincidence if you were to have the same name as me, than theoretically... Nanashi: Stop using logic and start using your senses, do you not recognize that it is me you are speaking of. Guiomar: You seem to refuse to give me your identity. I will forget it and move onto more important things. I sensed something bad was going on around here, so I came to check to see who or what could have possibly made the mess this current city is in. Nanashi: Ahh, so I see that flower did teach you something. You stopped using your brain for a second there, you relied on your "feelings" to direct you, and tell you where to go. You have learned about the rejection of rationality, and logical thinking, and you have replaced it with a system of trust. That flower thought you well didn't he. Guiomar: You are making a numerous amount of assumptions, how do you know anything about me meeting a flower, or anything he has thought me. Nanashi: I didn't. I assumed, and you just told me. On top of that, don't you think I have had the same sort of experience. Do you not think I have also had a talk with that same flower to get to where I am right now. Now, do you see the power of the rejection of thinking. I feel, therefore I am right. Guiomar: such heresy. Nanashi: Try, but as you will learn time and time again, I am right. Guiomar: Feelings are only likely to be right, not absolute. Nanashi: And what does logic lead to, false assumptions that end up being wrong! Guiomar: Logic is only wrong when there is an outer factor outside of what our limited brains can fathom that leads to a false conclusion. To avoid assumptions would to know all outer factors. Feelings are only to be used under the stress of time. otherwise they are to be ignored since any and all other positive emotions can be equally or betterly resolved with pure logic. Now if possible answer me this, why is this city destroyed? Nanashi: You mean to tell me that you only see one person here, and with a brain as strong as yours, you can't tell that if one person is in perfectly good condition, while the rest are dead, that, that one person was the one responsible for killing everyone. Guiomar: If I did that I would be making an assumption. Are you suggesting that you were the one who destroyed the land, capital, and population of this city? I would be making an assumption If I stated that you were the one to destroy this city. Nanashi: Oh my gosh... YES! Guiomar: State the following reasons and justifications for destroying this city, of course under the assumption you hold any. Nanashi:hmm... If you continue to behave within the logical way of speaking that you currently do, I refuse to tell you anything. Speak with your feelings or shut up. Guiomar: grr... FINE! I want to know the reasons why you chose to hurt the people in this city right now! Nanashi: There we go, using your feelings as you should. Now tell me, if I were to refuse to speak to you, what would you do under current conditions you are in right now. Guiomar: With evidence that is absolute, I would be able to tell you are guilty without words, and than I would seek out to punish you necessary to the degree of correction. Nanashi: and what If you can't tell what punishment I need. Guiomar: then I have two options, either gradually punish you at greater intervals the more you commit to violence until it comes nesessary to kill you, or kill you right now to prevent anyone from dying. This is known as the "low-risk" mindset. Nanashi: would you kill every murder needed for the sake of protection? Guiomar: If future results cannot be calculated relation to their next step of action, than yes. Nanashi: now what if everyone were bad, would you choose to kill everyone? Guiomar: No, you fail to acknoweldge that correction must come first. Nanashi: and what about after that correction is tried and failed. Guiomar: than there is nothing I can do, either I destroy humanity or humanity will destroy itself, same result either way. Nanashi: Same result??? What if I told you one method of destruction was vastly different than another? Guiomar: Then I wouldn't believe you. Explain more. Nanashi: Maybe not with you, but take a look at God for example. If humanity destroys itself, what is left is human suffering, but If God destroys humanity, what is left eternally is Hellfire, correct. Guiomar: I never thought of it that way. Nanashi: As you didn't, were you not using your brain correctly, where there missing pieces of your brain going on through your thinking. Guiomar: But under the case that humanity will never change their ways, there truly is only one thing left do do. Not prevent it from destroying itself, since as already established that's impossible, rather, prevent God from destroying it. That means we have to kill God first, or else it's hellfire. But wait a minute, isn't this impossible too. Nanashi: Didn't that flower teach you that all things were possible. Guiomar: yes, however he did so irrationally. Nanashi: that does not matter, all that matters is that he hath proven his point. Guiomar: doesn't that mean the consept of changing the minds of people is possible too. Nanashi: Wrong, as this leads to a paradox, which is If two people are infinitly determined to reach opposite goals, who wins? Guiomar: no one Nanashi: Now we have calculated that the only possible way to direct the entire multiverse is to enforce chaos. Those who want to join us will become allies, those who don't will be killed on the spot for the sake of gaining LV. if it be by numbers or power, we can and will win. But now there is still one problem. Guiomar: and that is how would you stop anyone with unlimited determination. Nanashi: the answer will be either through LV or Numberes. If this is not the case then it is impossible to stop them, but at least we are fighting for the best, calculated, and correct way of living. For it is better for this world to live in chaos than Justice of fire. You said it yourself to Black, 'you do not fight for justice, you fight for protection.' remember? Guiomar: one more thing, I thought you said logic wan't the answer. Nanashi: Never mind that, we have more important business to do. |-|God of everything= Backstory The Most Powerful device within all of the World Without Grace universe (notice I said universe and not multiverse) was created. After sickness, disease, death, sin, and mental insanity was created thanks to the Original Sin of that multiverse. After an accumulation of the darkness under every sin that happened within that world, SATAN decided to reserve, capture, and store all of that sin inside his fortress. Knowing that there was one day someone (Guiomar) who was going to try and stop him, but fail completely, he decided he would allow that man to go far into his quest, only to later be driven into mental insanity and eventually join his team. This plan failed, and something far worse occurred instead, that would likely lead to not only the end of the universe but the multiverse. This beast creation has multiple states. Swarm - 'The base state where the sins and darkness of the human minds start to be enveloped into it's being. It gradually grows power based on the type of emotion that exists within the heart. But it gets smaller the more one pushes back the darkness. '''Giant - '''The sins and darkness of the world have successfully been absorbed and sent within the fortress. The first form is the largest. As Guiomar comes into the fortress, this serves as a host to unleash all of it's darkness into. The Giant represented Guiomar's hatred for all authority, in the fact, that authority would not allow Guiomar to save the world at the state it is going to be destroyed in. This is the loudest form, as constant imagery of the punishment of both humanity and himself is shown, regardless of his efforts to be a good person. Takes place underground. '''Beast -' Guiomar, while having much difficultly fighting the mental torment of the Giant, the beast was a bit easier, as well as shorter in size. This was supposed to represent the sacrifice, in which he isolated himself from all his loved ones, for the sake of trying to save a world that would only be destroyed in the end. The hatred for even putting effort into getting everyone out of their sins, but still failing, was a mental challenge to see at a persisted state. Never the less, he persisted. Takes place outside the fortress, but inside the barrier into the fortress. 'Blades- '''Takes place inside the fortress, This may have been the smallest form, and while not the loudest, it was still the most horrific sight to see, as the knives were shedding blood on fake images that looked like real people. The "people" looked like they were repenting of their sins, but the blades showed no mercy to them. This represented Guiomar's own sin, and his guilt in committing them, to the point where he would hate himself, and may even want to kill himself. '''Shadow - '''Takes place on the rooftop of the fortress. Guiomar thinks he is about to battle SATAN, but then this thing shows up. He calls himself "All of me." He represents all of Guiomar's desires for a better world than the one he is given, to the point where he will kill everyone for the sake of power, then kill God, then recreate the world in his own image. After a long conversation of tears and hugs, Guiomar finally picks up the determination to say no and fight the evil embodiment of himself. This form only has half a SOUL, and can even come back after dying. '''Gaster - '''An extra fifth from responsible for creating the Undertale verse, as well as maintaining the CORE area of that world. His pieces are shattered, so it is unknown where he went. After many events, SATAN destroys the world, and the CORE virus fused with the unknown energy, creating a near unstoppable force. This force was now able to move through other universes that Guiomar had never heard of. All the effects of the CORE getting smaller had all been reversed. All 4 forms became their own character. During the first year of the two year period, All 4 forms travel to a land in a separate with peace between humans and monsters. The CORE creates darkness that duplicates that planet into 2 separate planets with 2 separate versions of that planet, and in both, tempt the humans to wage war with the monsters, and seal them into a barrier where the monsters cannot escape. In the first world, only a human named Chara visits the underground. In the second world, 7 humans visit the underground, then Guiomar (this happens after the PXZ era,) then Frisk. Shadow Guiomar uses the power of DETERMINATION (which could have only been used in that universe by him) to evolve his body into Omega Guiomar, than does a genocide route in the underground to further increase his states. The other 3 forms wreck havoc on the other universes with their reality manipulation, despite being at a much weaker tier. This leads to the events of the Project X Zone era. The final boss of that era discovers that these 3 beasts were responsible for the universal chaos and infuses with them for greater reality, space, and time manipulation. than thought possible (despite no boost in attack power, that power boost was another item altogether.) When all the heroes came together to stop them, these 3 forms were gone, but Omega Guiomar still remained. Summoning Chara after the Genocide route, they both agree to infuse their half-souls to become a full body. the new Chara (body wise, not age wise) grows up to be Nanashi, despite having inapplicable age. Chara, unlike Omega, is able to keep up the power of DETERMINATION anywhere in any universe, and thus takes over the body (but the SOUL is still shared although.) He then makes a deal with Dagda to gain even more power to destroy YHVH (after finding out that God was not the true ruler of the multiverse) and rule the true multiverse. He claims to fight for a world of chaos, where there are no laws at this point. The only problem is that he is so infected with evil at this point, despite the darkness being created out of good intentions, he is only using the "disguise" of a lawless world with freedom, when he actually just wants to rule it. He meets the true Guiomar once again, and Guiomar having NO knowledge that Nanashi is Shadow Guiomar, is offered by Nanashi to join forces with him. He uses the argument that either he kills God (Guiomar still doesn't know God and YHVH are different entities) and creates a world of chaos, or God sends everyone to Hell. Guiomar uses the counter Argument that God is impossible to defeat, and Nanashi shows him that he is dead wrong. falling into Nanashi's trap, the two Guiomars, with one not knowing, join forces once again. End of Story WIP Personal Statistics 'Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: Master Core, Omega Guiomar, Chara, Nanashi Origin: A World Without Grace Gender:Inapplicable (referred to as Male) Age: Classification:Dark Spirit of fused souls Date of Birth: 2991 BD, 3999 AD for chara Combat Statistics Tier: 5-C | 5-B | 4-B | 2-B | 2-A | At least 2-A | High 2-A Powers and Abilities: Gaining a HUGE boost in power when fusing with unknown energy, ''' '''List of Powers at 5-C and 5-B form Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Combat Abilities, Expert Melee Weapons & Firearms Wielder by himself. Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Including Wall Jumping), Master Swordsman and Expert Marksman, Regeneration High, Immortality Type 2, 3 and 6 (Can heal himself as long as a single molecule of himself exists) Soul Manipulation (Can absorb souls or soul fragments to gain Extra Power), Acausality, Energy Manipulation (can make energy blasts of varying heights and damages), Duplication (can multiply himself due to being a core), True Flight, Limited Gravity Minpulation (Some of his attacks instantly "spike" the opponent,) Elemental Manipulation (Including Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Ice, and Electric,) Status Effect Inducement (Freezing, Paralysis) Limited Reality Warping (can turn the scope of an entire City into Madness, although it only works on weaker souls.), Higher Reality Warping (Duplicated, Turing one planet into two planets with each the same size as before) Time Slow, Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (Manipulating Space Won't cause him to move,) Shapeshifting (as seen above), Spatial Manipulation, Portal Creation (can create Portals to other Planets,) Sealing, Acid Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Healing, Fluid Intangibility and Power Mimicry (can copy powers of any opponent) as Master Core. List of Powers at 4-B form Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Combat Abilities, Expert Melee Weapons & Firearms Wielder by himself. Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Including Wall Jumping), Master Swordsman and Expert Marksman, Regeneration High, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 6) (Can heal himself as long as a single molecule of himself exists) Soul Manipulation (Can absorb souls or soul fragments to gain Extra Power), Acausality, Energy Manipulation (can make energy blasts of varying heights and damages), Duplication (can multiply himself due to being a core), True Flight, Gravity Manipulation (Some of his attacks instantly "spike" the opponent, can also float opponents into space) Elemental Manipulation (Including Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Ice, Poison, and Electric,) Status Effect Inducement (Freezing, Paralysis,Transmutation, Health Reduction and Erasure of foes) Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Limited Reality Warping (can turn the scope of an entire City into Madness, although it only works on weaker souls.), Higher Reality Warping (Duplicated, Turing one planet into two planets with each the same size as before) Time Stop, Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (Manipulating Space Won't cause him to move,) Shapeshifting (as seen above), Spatial Manipulation, Portal Creation (can create Portals to other Planets,) Sealing, Acid Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Healing, Fluid Intangibility, Power Mimicry, Energy Attacks, Information Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (can control the minds of Souls at Will), Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Biological Manipulation on a planetary scale as well as the ability to Amplify his power and Heal himself, Forcefield creation, Resistance to the following (Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Absolute Zero and Space-Time Manipulation.) List of Powers at 2-B form All 4-B Powers, Plus... Possession, Incorporeal, Immortality (Types 7, and 8), Timeline creation and destruction, Determination, Time Manipulation, Reality Manipulation, Acausality, Ability to SAVE and LOAD, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, able to return as long as the DETERMINATION taken from a SOUL of good will), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a soul), Resistance to Memory Erasure, Nonexistent Physiology (Physical and Mental), Non-Corporeal, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Immortality (Type 5, due to his nature now both existing and not existing simultaneously), Spatial Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Can erase SOULs he absorbs), Technological Manipulation (The sheer presence of himself shut down an entire laboratory, full of technological equipment) List of Powers at 2-A form All 4-B and 2-B powers, Plus... Note: Any power that it says affects "all" of "any" things, only effect "all things" within a "Multiversal" scale Summoning, Reality Warping (Through Observation, Nanashi is capable of shaping Reality itself in accordance to his views, along with Observing the world through his eyes), Conceptual Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (High-Godly. Capable of denying the resurrection granted by Higher Powers), and Power Nullification with Observation, Magic, Energy Manipulation (to a higher extent than previous), Death Manipulation (Can inflict instant death to comparable foes with Death-based spells and attacks), Nonexistence Erasure (Far stronger than characters capable of destroying and harming pure nothingness, as well as nonexistent beings, with nothing but normal attacks), Curse Manipulation, Magic Negation (Capable of nullifying all statistics amplification from all foes after just having their stats raised, and remove all magic-reflecting shields with), Status Effect Inducement (Poison, Sleep, Charm, Panic, Bind, Sick and Mute), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Healing (Can fully restore his vitality and that of his allies, as well as Status Alignments) and Resurrection (Can resurrect a deceased ally with their vitality fully restored with), Probability Manipulation (Can raise the chances of primary attacks with their secondary effects, and their chances of hitting/effecting the opponent), Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Observation is capable of debasing and vastly weakening the powers of Demons, Angels, Humans, and other races, being capable of transforming even top Level Supreme Gods into mere fallen angels), Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty Attacks which bypass all magical defenses and natural resistances. Upon acquiring his Awakened Power, all of Nanashi's attacks became able to pierce through all defenses and resistances), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (His SOUL and mind are suppressed to the point where any opponent cannot affect, or even sense them), Death Manipulation (Was able to One Hit Kill certain enemies), Reality Warping to raised degrees, Spatial Manipulation to raised degrees, Curse Manipulation and Granting, Blessing Manipulation and Granting (Proclaimed that Abel would be under a curse for his deeds, and that Cain would be under a blessing for his deeds. These Proclamations then happened) Time Manipulation (on a Multiversal Scale), Fate Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation (can now erase SOULs without absorbing them), Conceptual Manipulation and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons and other beings who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force) List of Powers At "At Least 2-A and High 2-A" forms Note: Any power that it says affects "all" of "any" things, only effect "all things" within a "Multiversal" scale Type 8 Immortality (As long as the concept of Self righteousness exists, he cannot truly die), High Godly Regeneration (YHVH Attempted to erase everything including himself and All Existential planes in the verse, Nanashi came back and revived everything), Reality Warping, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (can show energy blasts of any desired spacial-time size, location, and damage output) , Matter Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology (same as canon Chara), Mind Control/Manipulation (manipulated all of the Grand Priest's Armageddon to attack each other,) Soul Manipulation (can consume souls to increase overall power), Information Manipulation, Text manipulation, Paper Manipulation, Operation Manipulation, Technology manipulation, (Took an entire computer room of Top secret data, and changed all the information written down), The ability to Copy powers (Power Mimicry), and then increase that power exponentially, Shadow Manipulation, Animated Shadow, and Shadow Summoning (The ability to create a Shadow copying all the powers of anyone and then increasing it), Space-Time manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, 3, and 4,) (Can change the entire definition of Good, thus changing how lesser God's and Greater Gods are forced to judge their creation from after they are judged, all the way towards affecting the consequences of the newly established good during the beginning of time). Enhanced Scenes (due to Nigh Omniscience), Acausality (people are unable to reverse his state of power by going back in time), Statistics Amplification (standard SMT RPG physics), Matter Manipulation (as seen below and above), BFR (sensed Armageddon members flying during the Tournament of Power), Existence Erasure (same as Hakai, however can be done from any 4-D space time distance, and requires little to no concentration), Spatial Manipulation (can manipulate how much space there is, as well as create new space so attacks are forced to touch a certain area, or be forces to avoid said area), Non-Corporeal (Same as Canon Chara and Nanashi), Master Swordsmanship, Master Weaponry and Master Martial Arts (knows every type of martial arts, as well as can use any weapon to it's maximum potential, once in possession), Danmaku (Can take all of the manipulations he has, and spread them all out as attacks in a Bullet Hell, like scenario), Blood Manipulation/Bending (can bend the blood of opponents, even spreading the blood far enough causing said victim to die), Elemental Manipulation (Fire Attacks that pierce all resistances with Inferno of God, Ice Attacks that pierce all resistances with Hailstorm of God, Lightning Attacks that pierce all resistances with Lightning of God, Force Attacks that pierce all resistances with Tornado of God),, True Flight, No need to breathe at all (For Survival), Void Manipulation (can exist out of nothing and can create any materialistic/energy based item out of nothing) (Characters far weaker than Creator Nanashi can completely destroy beings of nothingness with nothing but normal attacks, and control the primordial void of nothingness that consumes and erases everything that comes in contact with it, even concepts and the Information that comprises reality on a fundamental level), Creation (same as void manipulation), Precognition (due to Nigh-omniscience), Intangibility (Can go through any Material/Energy based attack without being phased, Spatial (through pocket dimension creation)), Super-Genus Intelligence, Flow and Reverse Flow Non-Physical (Being, Space, Time, Molecule, and Conceptual) Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation (same as partial manipulation), Death Manipulation (can kill souls at will), Physics Manipulation (can manipulate the concept of how physical molecules interact with other physical items), Plot Manipulation (can prevent outer sources from manipulating with the plot), Preventing interaction of others with with the Fourth Wall, Interacting with the Fourth Wall itself (possible Immersion), Biological Absorption (same as Soul Manipulation), Energy Absorption, Power Absorption, Soul Absorption (All three of these can increase his overall power), Chi Manipulation, Almighty attacks that Bypass all Defenses, Forcefield Creation (Barrier Creation onto himself of any 4D location he desires, very resistant), Gravity Manipulation (can turn gravity upside down), Reactive Evolution (evolves and transforms the more darkness particles and souls he absorbs), Darkness Manipulation (same as canon master Core), Causality Manipulation (This allows him to achieve virtually anything by redirecting the selected cause to the desired effect.) , Clairvoyance without even looking at a person, Transmutation (can change energy, beings, objects, matter, time, space, law, or concept into any of the following mentioned), Madness Manipulation (His stare alone could cause others to go mad, the victim would be unable to move within the madness.), Biological Manipulation (through ability to change any 4D form of existence into a certain form of existence), Distortion Manipulation (can manipulate what exists in other universes and pocket dimensions, even if he is not in said universe/Dimension), Kinetic Energy/Ectoplasm Manipulation (same as Physics Manipulation, except with Ghost Energy rather than physical energy.), Momentum Manipulation (can affect the speed of any moving particle/being), Telekinesis(teleportation/movement of particles from one place to another), Trajectory Manipulation, Direction Manipulation, Redirection Manipulation, Refraction Manipulation, Regokinesis(Affects movement of all said things), Teleportation, Electricity Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (same as Plot Manipulation), Probability Manipulation (Affects the chances of attacks hitting, as well as secondary and other after effects from said attack, he would probably put the chances to zero), Control of Self and microparticles of others, Aura (Ki user), Telepathy (can speak mind to mind with other beings at any 4D distance), Absolute Zero, Curse Manipulation and Granting, Blessing Manipulation and Granting (Proclaimed that Abel would be under a curse for his deeds, and that Cain would be under a blessing for his deeds. These Proclamations then happened), Flash Freezing (can freeze all particles and mind of being instantly, even if user lacks a mind, body, and soul), Paralysis (Alternate to Freezing), Petrification (2nd Alternate to freezing, if victim lacks a body, Nanashi can force their Soul into a body that can be turn into stone, thus they become erased), Poison Manipulation (can infect the blood or life particles with diseases, attacking person from within) Sleep Inducement and Manipulation (can turn others asleep), Statistics Reduction (can lower Attack, Defense, Speed, Stamina, as well as various other stats), Reactive Power Level (gets stronger as he fights (Although he doesn't need to), Mental Physical and Spiritual Possession (used similarly to mind manipulation), Resurrection from Nothingness (can bring others back to life, even if they have wiped out from existence), Self-Resurrection (see immortality), Chaos Manipulation (same as Stephan Hawking, although he has never used this), Nothingness Manipulation (same as Void manipulation), possibly One Hit Kill and Smite (VIA existence erasure and/or Death Minpulation), Shapeshifting (see transformations above), Necromancy (Resurrection and or control as dead bodies, similar to his shadow summoning, but not quite the same), Black Hole Creation (These black Holes can be Multiversal Size), Portal Creation, Ice manipulation, Fear Manipulation (same as Madness Manipulation), Instinctive Reaction (his body knows where attacks are coming from, since both body and mind are immeasurable in speed, it is unknown which one reacts first, this also assumes that he is even taking a body like form), Duplication and Afterimage Creation, (Instant Army, Misdirection, Flood, Temporal Copy,) (can create an entire army of himself, he is far more likely to use it as an illusion rather than an actual body.) Earth Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, and Bone Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire and Hellfire Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, possible Light Manipulation, (All the same as Canon Nanashi) Explosion Manipulation, Enhanced Sight (VIA Nigh Omniscience), Life Detection, Power Reading, Information Analysis, (VIA Nigh-Omniscience,) Healing (same as biological manipulation, can heal others of their pains), Magnetism Manipulation, Attack Reflection (can redirect any attacks to land on desired target), Time Stop and Time Paradox creation, Time travel, Age Manipulation, Law Manipulation (same as Canon Nanashi), Sound Manipulation, Logic Manipulation (same as conceptual manipulation), Form manipulation (same as transformations), Animation (can create completely new life forms to move on to his side), Sealing of any or all beings "At least Multiversal+" or below, Memory Manipulation (destroyed everyone's memories of said manipulated text), Radiation Manipulation (same as other molecule Manipulation), Morality Manipulation (However he refuses to use this one, Except in the case of Law manipulation) Heat Vision/Manipulation (eye beam), Supernatural Luck (can increase his luck to guarantee on all attacks, same as Probability Manipulation), Pain Manipulation (can increase the pain cells on the body of any existent being), Perception Manipulation (VIA illusion creation and memory manipulation), Psychometry (VIA Nigh omniscience), Acid Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Invisibility (can make himself completely unseeable, unsensable, and unnoticeable), Plasma Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement (VIA increasing time for only certain particles), Dream Manipulation (can change what others dream), Acupuncture (with Pressure Points), Astral Projection (VIA illusion creation), Cosmic Awareness, Dimensional Travel, Animal Manipulation (can speak to animals and if desired, force them to follow him), Density Manipulation (multiplied the density of water by 2), Vibration Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Timeline creation and destruction, Ability to SAVE and LOAD, DETERMINATION (same as canon Chara), Abstract Existence, Holy Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Paradox Manipulation, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience. (same as Canon Nanashi) Also he has the ability to Negate anyone with most of the above abilities on the scale of "At Least Multiversal+" or below. At this level of power, He has Resistance to any of the above powers on the scale of "At Least Multiversal+" or below. At this level of power, He Can Nullify Anyone's Resistances to his own powers on the scale of "At Least Multiversal+" or below. There IS an exception when their ability applies well above the scale of "At Least Multiversal+," but not at High-Multiversal yet. He Also has Durability Negation (Can leave comparable enemies at the brink of death, bypassing all resistances) He also has resistance to Power Nullification on the scale level of "At Least Multiversal+" or below. Attack Potency: Moon level '''(Scales to Guiomar) | Planet level (had control of the entire Undertale Planet) | Solar System Level''' (Scales with Zero) | Multiverse level '''(canon Chara scaling) | Multiverse Level+ (Canon Nanashi scaling) |''' At Least Multiverse Level+ '(Effortlessly defeated the Grand Priest) '| High Multiverse Level (Ascended to a 5-Dimensional structure of being, essentially surpassing everyone except one) Speed: MFTL+ | Immeasurable | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Moon level | Planet level | Solar System Level | Multiverse level | Multiverse Level+ | At Least Multiverse Level+ | High Multiverse Level Durability: Moon level | Planet level | Solar System Level | Multiverse level | Multiverse Level+ | At Least Multiversal+ | High Multiverse Level Stamina: 'Infinite (the darkness within him constantly replenishes his stamina) 'Range: 'Within respective AP 'Intelligence: '''Very High | Nigh-Omniscient '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Part 1 Core | Undertale era Shadows | Omega Guiomar | Chara | Nanashi | Post Villian Assumulation | God Nanashi Note: Trivia Do NOT be confused, Guiomar's body has no relationship to Zero's, despite looking like him. However, the Megaman Zero timeline does not happen within A World Without Grace. It is perfectly possible that Shadow Guiomar became Omega Guiomar through stealing the body that was supposed to have been transferred to Zero by Ceil during that era, just because that era never happened, only to have the body ultimately rejected and replaced by Chara. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:A World without Grace Characters